


a little surprised

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [17]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I don't know how to tag this, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Skinny is a little shit, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, ish
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Nachdem Skinny ihn am Abend zuvor betrunken geküsst hatte, steht Justus unerwartet bei ihm vor der Tür.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 12





	a little surprised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emi-lala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emi-lala).



> prompt: “Don’t act so innocent.” & “I gotta say, I’m a little surprised.” + Justus/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/619253854170677248/emi-lala-asked-hiya-ich-schon-wieder-nr)

Als es an Skinnys Wohnungstür klingelte, hatte er gerade Kaffee gemacht. Noch nicht einmal einen Schluck hatte er genommen, als das Schrillen ihn in den Flur trieb.

Wer zum Teufel konnte das sein? Es war zwei Uhr mittags, _niemand_ tauchte um die Uhrzeit bei ihm auf. Außer den Cops vielleicht, und bei dem Gedanken hatte er plötzlich Magenschmerzen. Ein Blick durch den Spion zeigte ihm – Sherlock Jonas. Mit dem hatte er ja nun als letztes gerechnet, wenn man ihre letzte Begegnung bedachte.

Er machte die Tür auf und grinste das Satzzeichen an. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin etwas überrascht“, erklärte er.

Anstatt ihn einer Antwort zu würdigen schob Jonas ihn beiseite und marschierte in die Wohnung.

In der Küche hielt er inne, drehte sich abrupt um und fixierte Skinny.

„Was sollte das gestern?“, wollte er kühl wissen. Augenscheinlich wirkte er genauso souverän und überheblich wie immer, aber Skinny konnte sehen, wie er an seinem Ärmel herum zupfte, und wie sein Blick immer wieder an Skinny vorbei huschte.

Immer noch grinste Skinny, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und musterte seinen unerwarteten Gast.

Tja, was sollte das gestern. Das war eigentlich eine gute Frage.

Schließlich war _er_ derjenige, der regelmäßig im Planet Evil war, und nicht Sherlock. Warum war der da gestern aufgetaucht? Und warum ausgerechnet zu einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem Skinny zum einen nicht mehr nüchtern und zum anderen vage frustriert gewesen war? Und warum hatte er dann auch noch mit ihm reden müssen?

Bisher hatte Skinny der Versuchung immer wiederstanden, aber gestern war es einfach mit ihm durchgegangen. Die Lichter hatten faszinierende Muster auf Jonas‘ Haut gemalt, sie zum Leuchten gebracht. Seine Haare hatten im Halbdunkel noch weicher ausgesehen als sonst, und sein vorlauter Mund hatte einfach nicht still sein wollen.

Also hatte Skinny ihn geküsst. In dem Moment war es ihm irgendwie wie die logische Konsequenz vorgekommen, und Jonas hatte sich definitiv nicht beschwert, als Skinny ihn mit dem Rücken gegen einen Pfeiler gedrängt und ihm die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hatte. Nein, er hatte die Hände unter Skinnys Hemd geschoben und ihn dichter gezogen.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir war einfach so“, erklärte er. Was sollte er auch groß dazu sagen.

„Dir _war einfach so_?“, wiederholte Jonas ungläubig. „Ist dir öfter so, dass du Leute küsst, die du nicht mal leiden kannst?“

„Hey, hey“, unterbrach Skinny ihn mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste. „Wer sagt, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann?“

Darauf schien Jonas keine Antwort einzufallen, wie Skinny befriedigt feststellte. Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging auf den Schnüffler zu.

„Tatsächlich kann ich dich sogar ganz gut leiden“, erklärte er, „Zumindest wenn du mir nicht grad auf den Sack gehst. Außerdem bist du n attraktiver Kerl.“

Er sah den Zweifel auf Jonas‘ Gesicht – verständlich, vermutlich, schließlich hatte nicht nur Skinny die Angewohnheit, sich gelegentlich über sein Gewicht lustig zu machen. Aber wenn er ganz ehrlich war, Skinny gefiel der Schnüffler, so wie er war. Direkt vor Jonas hielt er inne. Probehalber neigte er den Kopf.

Gestern war er betrunken gewesen. Jonas vielleicht auch, wer wusste das schon. Was Skinny jedoch wusste, er war absolut daran interessiert, das Satzzeichen nach nebenan in sein Schlafzimmer zu bekommen.

„Skinny, was soll das?“, wollte – nein, verlangte Jonas zu wissen. Aber er hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt.

Skinny seufzte. „Jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig. _Du_ bist hergekommen“, stellte er fest.

Jonas leckte sich über die Lippen. Und das war wirklich das Limit dessen, was Skinny ertragen konnte. Er küsste Jonas, erstmal vorsichtig, doch als der leise seufzte und unter der Berührung beinahe zusammen zu schmelzen schien (verdammt, welchem Gott musste Skinny dafür danken?), gab es für ihn kein halten mehr.

Er zog Jonas an sich, vergrub eine Hand in seinem Haar, schlang den anderen Arm um ihn, und als der Schnüffler genauso enthusiastisch reagierte, manövrierte er sie zielstrebig zur Schlafzimmertür.

Als Skinny sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass er Kaffee gekocht hatte, war der schon lange kalt.


End file.
